


Gold Rings

by mywildestdreamings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywildestdreamings/pseuds/mywildestdreamings
Summary: Christmas is a magical time for Bucky and his best girl.





	Gold Rings

He really should let her sleep. 

The problem was Bucky couldn’t stop touching her. The soft skin of her back. The silk of her hair. The dip of her spine. He was mesmerized. Then again, he always had been. Christmas Eve three years ago had brought her to the team and the compound and he’d been smitten from day one. 

She came in, bright and cheery despite being in a new place for the holidays. Everyone was taken with her, the happiness infectious. Suppose that came with the territory of being a powerful empath. She was learning control and that was why she’d been recruited. Bucky didn’t care. He was more than willing to play Guinea pig if she needed it. And her mind was amazing. 

Sam gave him such shit but Bucky didn’t give a fuck. Not when they started dating a few months after that. Their first Christmas together, he’d gotten her a gold claddaugh ring, one where the crown, heart, and hands were three interlocking bands. She loved it and that was the day they had exchanged those three words, the ones he hadn’t said in decades. 

Their second Christmas as a couple saw them engaged, to no one’s surprise. She was thrilled. Hell, so was he. The simple gold band held a brilliantly cut sapphire, her favorite stone. It caught every Christmas light possible, making her love it all the more. Since she didn’t have family, they could have gotten married quickly, but it wasn’t long into planning that they realized there was only one date for them. 

Another gold ring had been slid alongside the sapphire last night. His face hurt from smiling so much. Even now, as the waves rocked their honeymoon yacht, courtesy of Tony and Pepper, he couldn’t keep the grin from his lips. 

“Stop staring, Barnes. I’m trying to sleep.”

Chuckling, he shifted closer, pressing a kiss between her shoulder blades. “And what if I wanted to stare at my wife?”

Her face was mostly obscured by the pillow but he could hear her well enough. Including the smile in her voice. “Normal staring hours are between 9am and 5pm, Eastern standard time. An hour for lunch is required. Seeing as today is Christmas, there are no staring hours available today. Happy holidays.”

“Damn, I love you, doll face.”

“Love you too.” She lifted her head, glancing over her shoulder at him with smoky eyes. “Now, since you’ve woken me up, I believe you have to ensure that I’m satisfied enough to nap again.”

“Do I?” With a wicked grin, he slid the silk sheets from her form. “Suppose I better get to work then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, loves! This is a little seasonal drabble. Originally, I was going to do all 12 Days of Christmas but life got away from me. This one did not. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
